Gracias a dos Weasley
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Un Malfoy jamás daria las gracias a un Weasley, pero esta vez, no estaba tan seguro . . .


_Bueno, por principio mi alias es Allison Marie Malfoy-Black y esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste, es mi primer one shot y espero que no sea el último, estoy perdidamente enamorada de los Malfoy (entiendase Lucius y Draco) y me peleo el primer puesto con mi amiga ILMD quien me convencio para escribir y tambien esta loca por él!, bien despues de tantas incoherencias, las dejo para que lean el fruto de mi mente desvariada._

Dedicado a mi amiga ILDM, que cree en mi y le gustan mis ideas, ¡Gracias Hermanita!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo utilizo para divertirme un rato, todo es de la gloriosa JK Rowling, si esto fuera mio, Draco Malfoy seria el protagonista.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy_!

Decir que odias a las comadrejas Weasley es un comentario redundante, si, odias tanto a las comadrejas Weasley casi como odias a San Potter, casi tanto como odias a la asquerosa Sangre Sucia de Granger, pero este día quizá te plantees odiar menos a las "copias" Weasley, pues te acaban de dar una excelente razón para pensar que tal vez en esa familia de pobretones y traidores a la sangre, haya alguno que otro que se salve de la mediocridad.

Sonríes para ti mismo cuando recuerdas el motivo de tu cambio, que si bien no es muy significativo para otros, para los que te conocen sería como si estuvieras enfermo o definitivamente al borde de la muerte, aunque claro, ni siquiera bajo la _imperius_ serías capaz de decirle a nadie lo que piensas, no podrías dejar que tu imagen se viera manchada por tales pensamientos, asi que todo el episodio te lo guardas para ti mismo, en un intento de hacer de éste uno de los secretos mas escondidos que albergas en tu mente, que aunque tiene un grado desagradable, por la participación de las comadrejas mayores, se salva por los gratos momentos que te llevo a pasar.

_Flash Back_—

Después de tanto buscarla por casi todo el castillo (bueno, eres un poco exagerado si, porque únicamente la buscaste por las mazmorras y el primer piso) la encuentras, parada a un costado del gran comedor, atenta observando todo el desorden que se produjo luego que los gemelos Weasley le han jugado esta última broma a Umbridge.

Te acercas sigiloso, cual serpiente por su presa, hacia su espalda, ahora solamente los separa un paso, pero te parece como si fueran kilómetros. Observas su cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, prolijamente peinado, brillante y sedoso, su cuerpo juvenil que se adivina por debajo de la túnica, escondiendo los placeres que pareces ya conocer pero siempre te sorprenden con algo nuevo, algo único que no has encontrado en nadie más.

Te pegas a su espalda y entrelazas tu mano derecha con la suya, en un gesto de saludo y reconocimiento, sabes que ella te reconoció desde que pisaste la habitación, siempre es así, como si supieran ambos el momento preciso en que el otro llega a su encuentro. La sientes estremecerse ante tu contacto, están en medio de cientos de alumnos pero pareciera que sólo ella y tu se encuentran en esa habitación, inclinas la cabeza y aspiras su aroma a cítricos que tanto te gusta, la sientes temblar y se recarga en tu pecho, quizá en un intento de hacer el contacto mas pleno, o en sujetarse a ti para no caer. Su trasero se pega a tu entrepierna y sientes como tu miembro despierta ante el contacto. Ella lo siente, y en un acto total de osadía, al que deberías ya estar acostumbrado, sin embargo no es así, se mueve lentamente hacia ambos lados, a modo de rozar tu miembro con sus nalgas, masajeándolo con el único propósito de enloquecerte.

El movimiento le funciona, pues sientes como tu pene, totalmente erecto, trata de saltar furiosamente de tu pantalón, siendo aprisionado dolorosamente por éste. La acción te esta volviendo loco, si no fuera por todo tu autocontrol, seguramente ya te hubieras corrido. Le aprietas la mano en un gesto desesperado intentando que detenga el movimiento. Tu otra mano viaja a su cintura, se cuela por entre la túnica, debajo de la blusa del uniforme que convenientemente se le ha salido de la falda. Tocas su piel caliente y tremendamente suave y te muerdes la lengua para no soltar un gemido involuntario que lucha por salir de tus labios. No puedes hacer ningún sonido porque los idiotas que los rodean podrían darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, ella no lo logra, pues un jadeo ahogado y un ¡mierda! murmurado se escapa de sus labios. Sonríes cuando la escuchas, pues el sonido te recuerda cómo deberían sonar los cánticos celestiales, ya que su voz está ronca por el deseo, y la lujuria y la pasión se adivinan intrincadamente mezclados en ella. Caminas despacio hacia un costado de la habitación, guiándola suavemente, para sacarla de en medio de todo ese barullo, tratando de llegar a la puerta para correr hacia la primer aula en desuso que veas, necesitas calmar esta necesidad que te embarga, la necesitas ya.

Sin embargo, parece que los imbéciles que están a tus costados están anclados al piso, pues se quedan inmóviles y ni siquiera te dirigen una mirada. Pareciera como si no existieras y tu sólo puedes llegar hasta tocar la pared con tu espalda, no puedes avanzar mas y sientes como la frustración quiere hacer mella en ti. Mientras esto pasa, ella sigue moviéndose contra tu miembro, sigue provocándote.

Voltea su rostro un poco para que puedas ver sus ojos, para que puedas ver en ellos la clara invitación al reto, diciéndote con la mirada "y ahora que vas a hacer, ¿eh?". Maldices por lo bajo y ves la diversión y el deseo mezclado en sus ojos azules, ahora totalmente oscurecidos. Decides seguir con el juego, quieres saber hasta dónde te llevara su locura. Despacio, muy lentamente, deslizas tu mano izquierda por su vientre plano, ella tiembla de excitación y aprieta tu mano derecha, en un intento de detenerte, pero ahora tu no quieres ni puedes hacerlo.

Despacio, guías tu mano experta por dentro de sus bragas de encaje, hacia el inicio de sus rizos oscuros, la aprietas contra ti y bajas tu mano un poco mas, a donde se esconde el tesoro más preciado, el cual sientes totalmente húmedo y caliente. La sensación te produce unas ganas inmensas de correrte en ese momento, pero no, tu aguantas un poco mas porque quieres llegar al mismo tiempo que ella.

Empiezas a mover tu mano de arriba abajo, uno de tus dedos se concentra en estimular única y exclusivamente su botón sonrosado, la sientes temblando incontrolablemente y la sujetas mas fuerte porque no quieres que se caiga. Se mueve contra tu mano, primero lentamente, después, cuando su necesidad crece y el deseo de terminar se hace mas fuerte, en un intento desesperado por aliviar la excitación que siente, se mueve mas y mas rápido cada vez.

Sientes el movimiento que hace su pelvis contra tu mano, que, aunado al de sus nalgas, redondas y firmes, contra tu miembro erecto y palpitante, crea sensaciones que te están llevando a la locura. Si pudieras, podrías liberarlo de su prisión de tela ahí mismo, e introducirlo en su cueva caliente para calmar las ganas inmensas que te invaden por poseerla.

Ella parece haberte leído la mente, pues su inquieta mano viaja hacia atrás a la altura del cierre de tu pantalón y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, totalmente preciso, baja el cierre e introduce su mano por la abertura, buscando y sacando tu miembro, erecto y húmedo por los jugos que tu excitación a liberado. Lo toma con su mano suave y empieza a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, mientras cierras los ojos y aspiras fuertemente abandonándote a la sensación que te impide pensar, su aroma se cuela por tus fosas nasales cual elixir afrodisíaco.

De pronto, la sientes detenerse de improvisto y abres los ojos extrañado, el jaleo sigue y nadie parece darse cuenta que tu y Pansy están casi follando ahí en medio de todos ellos. Tu sigues con el movimiento de tu mano contra su sexo, el cual sientes cada vez mas húmedo y caliente, mientras ella gime bajito porque ahí si ya no puede contenerse. En otro movimiento que te toma por sorpresa, suelta tu mano derecha y saca la que tienes dentro de su falda, por debajo de sus bragas. Te quedas quieto, totalmente estupefacto pues no sabes el motivo por el cual te ha detenido, pero antes de que pienses mas en ello, la sientes tomando tu miembro con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha se levanta un poco la túnica, con la otra dirige tu pene hacia ella por detrás y en un movimiento lento y suave, te introduce en su sexo totalmente empapado.

La sensación de estarla penetrando ahí, asi, por detrás, en medio de todos y de todo, te excita hasta el límite. Entonces, ella mueve sus caderas de hacia atrás y adelante, y tu, tomándola por la cintura, inicias el vaivén que los llevara a ambos a la locura. Al principio, lo haces lentamente, pero cuando la sientes lista, preparada, temblando y moviéndose cada vez mas rápido para alcanzar su propia satisfacción, la pegas mas contra ti en un movimiento mas firme, en el que te deslizas por su húmedo sexo, donde entras y sales una y otra y otra vez, mientras sientes como sus paredes vaginales se contraen contra tu miembro, en un aviso indiscutible de que esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo, el cual llega como una explosión y tu, segundos después y con una última embestida, derramas tu semen caliente dentro de ella.

Se quedan totalmente quietos, aun unidos por sus sexos, tratando de normalizar la respiración, pues jalan aire y jadean como si hubieran corrido cientos de kilómetros. No se mueven, en parte para evitar caerse al suelo porque sus piernas tiemblan y parecen no sostenerlos, en parte para que alguno de los que están a su alrededor los vean, aunque esto no parece posible, ya que después de lo que acaba de pasar, de lo que nadie se percato, te parece increíble que ahora si alguien se de cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

La revolución de los Weasley aun continúa, y tu, en una muestra de magnificencia propia del Príncipe de Slytherin, les agradeces mentalmente por única ocasión su intervención, pues gracias a ellos has tenido el mejor orgasmo de toda tu vida.

Lentamente sales de ella y con una floritura discreta los limpias a ella y a ti, acomodas sin prisa tu ropa y te tomas tu tiempo para arreglar la suya. La abrazas por la espalda, le giras el rostro y le das un beso corto pero profundo en los labios, la ves sonreírte con los ojos brillantes y aun oscurecidos, el pelo húmedo y un poco revuelto por el sudor, sientes el tuyo propio cayendo sobre tu frente, seguro también húmedo y despeinado por el esfuerzo. Le sonríes de vuelta y la vuelves a besar.

Un poco más tarde, ya calmados, te das el lujo de mirar el alboroto que se hace por la fuga de los Weasley, mientras que, segundos después, a tu lado llegan Blaise y Theo, el moreno los mira y dice alzando una ceja sarcásticamente:

-Vaya, parece como si hubieran corrido mucho, ¿donde estaban?-

Sonriendo de la misma manera irónica, le contestas:

-Aquí Blaise, desde el inicio de todo, siempre estuvimos aquí.-

Blaise se encoge de hombros y él y Pansy empiezan a parlotear cosas que no te interesan, mientras tu, ante la mirada suspicaz que te dirige Theo, sonríes y piensas que, después de todo, las comadrejas si son útiles para algo.

_Fin de Flash Back_-

Gracias mil por leer…


End file.
